Recent breakthroughs have boosted the interest in silicon based microphotonics as a technology for integrating optical and electronic components on a single silicon chip. In particular, the demonstration of a continuous-wave optically-pumped Si laser has been of special relevance. However, such a device is optically-pumped and emits at 1.686 μm wavelength, limiting its practical applications.